Quando a Lua encontra a sua Estrela
by Daphne P
Summary: Yukito percebe que um novo sentimento em relação a Sakura está nascendo,porém ele sentese inseguro de lhe dizer o que sente,devido ao fato de ela não ser mais a garotinha que ele conheceu.Será que depois de tantos anos Sakura voltará a amar Yukito


Quando a Lua encontra sua Estrela  
  
  
  
  
  
Pronto!Aqui estou novamente imerso em meus pensamentos,diante desta bela figura que vejo a minha frente.Como pude ser tão tolo,sim tolo por não ter percebido antes,tolo por ignorá-la enquanto ela entregava todo o seu amor a mim.Agora vejo que os papéis deste filme que se chama vida estão invertidos.Sete anos se passaram,longos anos ao seu lado desde a captura de todas as cartas,anos lhe servindo como conselheiro,como amigo.Para finalmente eu me encontrar nesta situação constrangedora que é tê-la diante de mim,e não conseguir esboçar nenhuma reação.  
  
-Yue.....Pronunciou-se Sakura em um sussurro.  
  
-Hã?!Foi a única resposta obtida do guardião.  
  
-O que aconteceu?Disse que me ajudaria,mas pelo que eu estou vendo seus pensamentos não estão neste plano de existência. Algum problema?Eu posso ajudar em algo?Perguntou a jovem,expressando um certo tom de preocupação na voz,e através dos belos olhos verdes que olhavam intrigados para o seu guardião.  
  
"E agora?" Pensou Yue,sentindo uma leve fraqueza nos joelhos ao ver a jovem se aproximar,com aqueles olhos verdes que exigiam uma resposta imediata.  
  
-Não há problema algum.Respondeu Yue,no tom mais frio que pode encontrar.  
  
-Sei.......Retrucou a jovem com uma expressão no rosto que dizia claramente  
  
"não acredito em nenhuma palavra que você disse."  
  
-Sinto muito Sakura!Mas acho melhor eu ir,está tarde.Falou o guardião quebrando o silêncio que havia sido imposto dentro daquele quarto,e ao mesmo tempo apossando-se da desculpa mais fajuta que pode arrumar.Tudo para poder fugir daquele olhar que simplesmente já estava começando a fazê-lo perder o controle.  
  
-Está bem!Sabe é bom ter guardiões como vocês para me ajudarem com trabalhos de faculdade.Amanhã nós continuamos.Despediu-se Sakura com o seu mais cativante sorriso.  
  
-x-  
  
Cá estou novamente em minha falsa identidade,retornando para o local onde resido.Já faz muito tempo desde que a mente de Yue e Yukito se tornaram uma só.Agora não somos mais dois seres diferentes compartilhando o mesmo corpo.Agora nos tornamos um só,um só pensamento,um só sentimento.Pronto realmente me sinto um perfeito idiota,não só me apaixonei pela minha mestra,como também pela irmã caçula do meu melhor amigo.Ah!Ainda me lembro como se fosse ontem.Ela ainda uma menina,bem ao meu lado dizendo que me amava.E eu.......bem eu como o idiota que me considero hoje apenas disse que sentia afeto por ela,mas não o amor que ela esperava.Hahaha...rio perante o destino que resolveu pregar esta desagradável peça em mim.  
  
Mas e se eu dissesse a ela como eu me sinto?Como será que ela reagiria?Será que ela pularia em meus braços e diria que também me amava?Ou será que ela diria algo do tipo....."Agora você diz que me ama,mas quando eu me declarei a você,você simplesmente me esnobou.E além do mais o que eu iria querer com um mero guardião....".Não Sakura não diria isto,ela é muito meiga para tal feito.Acho que ela simplesmente sorriria e diria que lamentava,bem eu acho que isto sim partiria meu coração.  
  
Yukito não se dera conta do quando havia caminhado e quando deu por si já se encontrava perante o portão de sua casa,onde entraria,se jogaria na cama e sonharia com ela.  
  
-x-  
  
Mas uma vez ele estava lá,inerte em seu lugar observando-a fazer seus trabalhos domésticos.Havia prometido que a ajudaria em seu trabalho de história,levando em consideração que já era um ser que possuía ,algumas décadas de idade,talvez uns séculos.Porém cada vez que adentrava aquela casa,cada vez que se encontrava diante dela,ele subitamente entrava em transe profundo apenas contemplando a bela figura de sua dona,realizar cada movimento como uma coreografia de balé.  
  
"Bela como sempre foi....." Pensava Yue.....  
  
"....desde criança era bonita,mas à medida que foi crescendo,sua beleza infantil foi dando lugar a uma beleza de mulher.Talvez seja isto,talvez eu apenas esteja encantado com sua beleza.Mas então por que sinto meu coração falhar uma batida quando ela se aproxima,por que minhas pernas perdem a força?Por quê,por tudo que é mais sagrado eu sinto uma louca vontade de tomar aqueles lábios com os meus?"  
  
Entretanto os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um pequeno arrepio que tomou conta de seu corpo,quando sentiu a mão suave de Sakura pousar em sua testa.  
  
-Yue,você está doente?Indagou a menina com um grave tom de preocupação na voz.  
  
-Você está agindo de modo tão estranho?  
  
E agora,como dizer a ela?Como falar para ela que se ela não retroceder um passo e recuar seu toque,ele poderia cometer uma loucura.  
  
-x-  
  
Yue continuava parado sem saber como reagir ao toque de Sakura.Quando finalmente ela retirou sua mão,exclamando algo.  
  
-Bobagem minha,creio eu que guardiões mágicos não ficam doentes!Mas que existe algo que você está me escondendo,isto existe.  
  
-Não fale besteiras!Retrucou Yue,cruzando os braços,tentando recuperar o seu controle quase que perdido.E voltando a ter sua posição impassível.  
  
-Por acaso você não está perdendo energia novamente?Está?  
  
-Se eu estivesse ficando sem energia eu te diria.Prosseguiu Yue,ignorando o olhar inquiridor de sua mestra.  
  
-Diria mesmo?!Falou Sakura não acreditando na resposta do guardião.  
  
-Bem........continuou a jovem.........vamos continuar com o trabalho.Concluiu dirigindo-se para o seu quarto.  
  
-x-  
  
Sei que há algo de errado.Sei que Yue está me escondendo algo.Mas como saber o que ele tem,sempre foi tão reservado,tão calado.Quando está em sua forma falsa,parece que ele se torna mais receptivo.Porém à medida que Yue e Yukito vão se tornando um só,isto se torna mais raro.Sempre consegui ver o que se passava com Yue através dos olhos de Yukito,mas agora o olhar dele está tão parecido com o de Yue,que eu não consigo mais decifrá-lo.Yukito não se abre mais comigo como fazia antigamente,e se há algum problema,nem mesmo suplicando aos seus pés,Yue me contará o que há de errado.Certo que apesar de parecer frio,ele sempre esteve ao meu lado.Durante a mudança das cartas,me deu apoio quando terminei meu namoro com Shoran,esteve lá me ajudando com a lição de casa,acho que devo a ele o fato de ter me formado,pois nunca fui muito boa em matemática .Sei que eu não deveria usar meus guardiões desta maneira.Mas antes de serem meus guardiões,eles são meus amigos.E é por causa disto que este silêncio fora do comum está me preocupando.Humf!Mas que besteira a minha,Yue sempre foi calado,mas desta vez ele está mais silencioso do que o normal.E ainda tem o fato dele ficar de vez em quando parado à minha frente me olhando fixamente,com aqueles belos olhos estupidamente claros,como se estivesse me avaliando,como se quisesse me dizer algo.  
  
-x-  
  
-Sakura!Sakura!  
  
-Oi!O que foi?Kero?Algum problema?  
  
-Sou eu que pergunto,parece que Yue e eu estamos falando para as paredes.  
  
-Me desculpe gente!Acho que é muito trabalho para fazer.Que tal se nós dermos uma parada?Vamos dar um passeio?  
  
-Passeio?!Indagou Yue.  
  
-Oba Sakura!Passeio,e com doces.Exclamou Kero excitado.  
  
-Isto mesmo Yue,venha vamos dar uma volta.  
  
-Acho melhor não,se você não vai mas precisar de mim hoje............peço licença para me retirar.  
  
-Não fale bobagens!Retrucou Sakura com um sorriso,e apressando-se a segurar a mão do guardião antes que ele se pusesse voando janela afora.  
  
-Se você quiser,pode ficar na sua forma original.Como está escuro ninguém vai reparar na sua presença.  
  
-Oba Sakura!Eu também posso ficar na minha forma original?  
  
-Sinto muito Kero,mas um tigre alado e cheio de penduricalhos chama muito mais atenção,que alguém vestido de branco.Mas prometo que vou te dar muitos doces.Concluiu a jovem "arrastando" Yue pela mão através do corredor.Percebendo o que acontecia,o guardião estacou no lugar.  
  
-Mas........o que houve Yue?Perguntou Sakura não entendendo a parada repentina do guardião.  
  
-Sak....Sakura espere,não pode sair assim,e o seu pai,quando ele chegar vai ficar preocupado.  
  
-Meu pai vai ficar de plantão na faculdade hoje.  
  
-E o seu irmão?  
  
-O que foi Yue,bateu a cabeça foi?Esqueceu que meu irmão se mudou para um apartamento perto da faculdade.Mas o que há com você afinal,é só um passeio.  
  
-Ah é.........gaguejou o guardião,tentando soltar a mão de Sakura da sua,e querendo ocultar sem êxito o tremor que percorria o seu corpo devido ao toque da jovem.  
  
"Isto é ridículo,eu um guardião de séculos de idade tremendo ao simples toque de uma garota.Bem na verdade não é uma garota,é uma mulher.Mas mesmo assim não deixa de ser ridículo."  
  
-Não!Falou Yue rispidamente,se libertando da mão de Sakura.  
  
-Minha função é auxiliá-la no que for preciso,e não de ficar dando voltas no meio da noite.Com isto deu as costas a Sakura,partindo em seguida através da janela do quarto dela.Deixando para trás uma jovem perplexa.  
  
-Mas.....mas o que foi que eu fiz?Choramingou a menina.  
  
-Não liga não Sakura,Yue nunca teve jeito com as pessoas.Consolou Kero.  
  
-x-  
  
Ela estava linda,seus cabelos castanhos e um pouco longo balançavam como uma dança,seguindo a melodia cantada pelo vento.Usava um vestido branco que balançava também de acordo com o vento,e repousava totalmente relaxada embaixo da sombra de uma cerejeira.Era uma visão magnífica,uma visão tentadora.Tentação esta que ele não pode resistir,aproximou-se da jovem silenciosamente e sem aviso prévio tocou-lhe os lábios com os seus.Levantou os olhos para lhe observar a reação,e foi aí que se deparou com aqueles belos olhos verdes brilhantes,fitando-o e convidando-o a prosseguir com o seu intento.Então novamente sem aviso ele foi guiando seus beijos,em direção a nuca dela,enquanto ao mesmo tempo suas mãos desamarravam as fitas que mantinham o vestido preso as costas dela.Foi quando ele sentiu o toque macio de delicadas mãos desabotoando sua camisa,seguido de um beijo molhado em sua nuca.De repente as mesmas mãos suaves o conduziram com força para a grama abaixo da cerejeira.Num baque surdo ouve-se um corpo cair.  
  
-x-  
  
Estava suando,e encontrava-se no chão ao lado de sua cama.  
  
-Então foi um sonho?Indagou-se Yukito,levantando-se e olhando o relógio em cima do criado-mudo.Relógio este que já marcava seis e meia da noite.  
  
-Minha nossa eu dormi o dia inteiro!Mas suas conclusões foram interrompidas com o som de batidas na porta de entrada.  
  
-Já vou!Gritou o rapaz de dentro da casa.  
  
-x-  
  
-Sakura!O que você faz aqui?  
  
-Eu fiquei preocupada Yukito,ontem você agiu tão estranho.E hoje você não atendeu aos meus telefonemas.O que houve com você,parece que não dormiu muito bem.  
  
-Bem acontece que ...........Como poderia explicar para ela que passou a noite toda,vagando pelas ruas procurando respostas,como dizer para ela que só voltou para casa de manhã pois não conseguia dormir,que só conseguia pensar nela.  
  
-Bem.....é........melhor você entrar.Falando isto deu passagem a jovem para que adentrasse na casa.Reparando também o fato de que Sakura possuía um olhar triste.O que o fez se sentir culpado,porque sabia que a razão daquele olhar,era devido à grosseria que cometeu na noite passada.  
  
-Yukito você está chateado comigo?Por acaso estou te incomodando com os meus problemas?Falou a menina num sussurro quase inaudível.Sentindo que Sakura poderia chorar a qualquer momento ali na sua frente,ele tomou-lhe as mãos num gesto de conforto.  
  
-Não diga isto,não é culpa sua se eu sou um idiota.  
  
-Do que você está falando?Espantou-se a jovem.  
  
-Sakura eu queria te dizer uma coisa,talvez isto acabe com a nossa amizade.Mas lembre-se que eu sempre serei seu guardião,que sempre estarei do seu lado.A cada palavra que pronunciava,Yukito tremia e Sakura podia sentir este tremor através das mãos dele que seguravam as suas.Não conseguia entender o que ele estava tentando lhe dizer,e também não conseguia achar a resposta através daqueles olhos que se tornaram tão enigmáticos.Mas mesmo assim continuavam belos.  
  
"Belos" Ela pensou.Há quanto tempo vinha reparando nas semelhanças entre o guardião e Yukito,quantas vezes ela já se pegou observando a fisionomia dos dois.Porém para ela não havia diferença,para ela Yukito e Yue eram a mesma pessoa,para ela as diferenças físicas eram apenas como diferentes peças de roupa.Diante dos seus olhos não se encontrava mais Yue ou Yukito,encontrava- se apenas alguém especial para ela.Mas o quão especial?  
  
-Yukito me perdoe.......sussurrou a jovem.  
  
-O que?Com uma expressão intrigada no rosto,o rapaz tentou entender o porque do pedido de perdão.Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um ato inesperado de Sakura.Um beijo.Sem aviso,Sakura enlaçou Yukito pelo pescoço e arrematou-lhe um beijo sufocante nos lábios.Alguns momentos depois o beijo foi cessado.Sakura estava ruborizada,ainda tentando entender sua própria atitude.Yukito a olhava pasmo,com uma mistura de confusão e contentamento em sua face.Queria poder reagir,mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi retribuir aquela ação de Sakura com outro beijo,só que desta vez muito mais intenso.  
  
"Mas o que eu estou fazendo?" Pensou Yukito,ao mesmo tempo interrompendo o beijo.  
  
-Não Sakura,isto não está certo.Você não sabe o que está fazendo..........eu não sei o que estou fazendo.Completou o rapaz num murmúrio.E como se estivesse lendo-lhe os pensamentos,Sakura respondeu apenas sorrindo.  
  
-Não estou sobre a influencia da Lua se é isto que você quer saber.Meu poder aumentou consideravelmente,o suficiente para a luz da Lua não me influenciar.Você melhor do que ninguém deveria saber disto.  
  
-É tem razão.  
  
-Então era por causa disto que você estava tão estranho?  
  
-É.....Respondeu o rapaz virando o rosto,para esconder o rubor de suas faces.  
  
-Bom agora que está tudo esclarecido......podemos continuar de onde paramos.Falou a jovem com um certo sorriso misterioso nos lábios.O que deixou o rapaz à sua frente perplexo e ao mesmo tempo pensativo.  
  
"Mas o que aconteceu com aquela garotinha tímida que eu conheci?Realmente ela cresceu,em todos os sentidos."  
  
-x-  
  
Estava frio,mas quem havia deixado a janela aberta?Estava se sentindo cansado e suas pálpebras pesavam,recusando-se a se abrirem.O que teria acontecido?Mas um sonho?Não já estava farto de sonhos.Isto teria que ser resolvido agora.Levantou-se num rompante e sentou-se na cama.Sentia o seu corpo entorpecido como se tivesse caminhado por horas.Olhou para o relógio em cima do criado mudo,e notou que este anunciava duas da madrugada.Olhou para a janela aberta onde a brisa noturna fazia as leves cortinas balançarem possibilitando assim a entrada da luz da lua no aposento.Havia algo de errado,ele se sentia cansado mas também se sentia feliz.  
  
-Sakura.......pronunciou num leve sussurro.Um movimento ao seu lado o tirou de seu pequeno devaneio.Estava ali,bela como um sonho,ao seu lado.Envolta nos lençóis claros,e banhada pela luz da lua que entrava pela janela.Ele ficou atônito observando a maravilhosa visão que dormia tranqüilamente em sua cama.Então não era um sonho,as declarações,os beijos,à noite de amor que tiveram a poucos momentos.Então se tornou realidade.Agora não teria mais que sonhar com seus beijos,com sua pele sedosa.  
  
Yukito sorriu,como há muito tempo não sorria,desde que havia descoberto o seu amor por Sakura.Deitou-se novamente na cama e abraçou a jovem que se encontrava adormecida.Aquela talvez tenha sido a noite mais feliz de sua vida,pois finalmente ele uma Lua solitária no céu,havia encontrado uma estrela,a sua Estrela,para lhe fazer companhia.  
  
  
  
FIM?Será? 


End file.
